Fifty Shades of Derek Morgan
by myrealitygirl
Summary: When Morgan finds out that Penelope has a new 'stud muffin' on her mind he is surprised to find out who ... and he knows he be naughtier than Mr Grey even dreams. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - sadly I do not own 'Criminal minds', 'Fifty shades of Grey' or Shemar Moore ***_**weeps bitterly**_*****

**A/N : I know exactly where this idea come from lol - there probably won't be 50 chapters lol but then again the things I could do with Derek in that time - this is going to be strongly rated later, but good things come to those that wait!**

**Reviews make me type faster! *wink wink***

He could hear the giggling as soon as the elevator doors slid open, shaking his head he wondered just what the females topic of the day was, hearing Penelope start to giggle again he stepped out of view and waited to hear just what was so damn funny!

"I mean it JJ as soon as I think of those soft worn jeans with the tatty holes I start to drool – I think I am addicted to him" she sighed dramatically.

Morgan frowned, just who in the hell was Garcia drooling over now! He thought once she had dumped that idiot Lynch he would be able to finally show her how a woman was meant to be treated, but no it seems he had missed out again; he was fuming slowly, missing parts of their gigglesome conversation.

"All weekend? Seriously sweetie you need to leave your bed now and again" JJ was telling his blonde goddess.

Okay now he was pissed, it had been less than 2 weeks since JJ and Will's wedding, he had planned to give her a month and then ask her on a date, a proper real live date!

Morgan was about to stomp through and demand to know who his princess was now seeing so he could go and kick his arse when her next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Okay you can borrow him this weekend but do not return him damaged okay?" Penelope told the still giggling JJ – he didn't hear the fellow FBI agent reply so he figured she had just nodded.

JJ was going to cheat on Will? After what they had endured during the bank heist and little's Henry's brush with the psycho bitch from hell. A small grin escaped him as he recalled Rossi describing how JJ had kicked the woman's arse, going part momma bear part Matrix on her arse.

"I will take good care of him okay Pen? Will is taking Henry out for the day on Saturday so I will make some quality time for him then okay?"

Penelope sighed and agreed, giving JJ a quick hug she grabbed her coffee as a small thud sounded from their direction.

Morgan waited until he heard Garcia's heels clip their way to her office until he peeked out from his hiding place, walking up to JJ he tried to keep it light and casual when he really wanted to haul her in to interrogation to find out who Garcia was dating!

"Morning JJ"

"Oh hi Derek I didn't see you there, want some coffee?" JJ asked him nervously, trying to cover something that lay on the counter top.

"That would be great Hun thanks" he told her leaning back against the counter as she flicked her eyes behind him to whatever lay there.

"So you and Will got any hot plans for this weekend?"

"Oh not really, Will is taking Henry out on Saturday – you know daddy/son bonding and al that" she told him, a slight flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh so JJ is having some momma time huh?" he joked, narrowing his eyes as her flush went a little darker.

"Er yeah something like that, I really should go..." the blonde stammered, trying to reach for something when Morgan whirled round and faced her.

"Okay what's going on JJ, cheating on Will already?" he snapped.

The blonde whirled on him her mouth open in shock before she began to laugh, taking a grey covered book from the counter she handed it to him.

"Oh my goodness Derek give me some credit, I have only been married 5 minutes and Mr nosey I am going to be spending quality time with Mr Grey this Saturday"

Morgan frowned and looked down at the book in his hands – 'Fifty shades of Grey' was emblazoned on the cover – he raised confused eyes to JJ's as he turned the book and began to read the sleeve – lifting surprised eyes to hers.

He noticed some of the pages were marked and began flipping through – his eyes getting wider by the second, tearing his eyes from the erotic words he looked at JJ who was grinning widely.

"Its porn" he laughed, shaking his head in wonder.

"No its erotic female literature" she told him trying to keep a straight face.

"No honey this is out and out porn, just without the pictures" as he said that he noticed a photo that had been used as a book mark somewhere towards the end of the book, flipping it open he was surprised to see himself, it was a picture that had been taken when he and Penelope had gone to the beach last summer, in the photo he was wearing cut off jeans and sunglasses, a broad smile on his face as the sun beat down on him.

"Looks like Pen added some pictures of her own" JJ laughed, watching his face as he seemed to be considering something for a moment.

"JJ can I borrow this for a couple of hours?"

"Really? Hmm I can see your hatching a plan Mr Morgan, care to share?" JJ asked a slight frown on her pretty face as she watched Morgan thumb through the pages.

"Maybe a small plan...so can I borrow it?"

"Penelope is pretty much in love with that book right now, if anything happens to her Mr Grey she will be heartbroken"

"Oh I think if things work out as I am planning...my baby girl will never be heartbroken again" as he spoke a heat seemed to ignite in his eyes.

JJ almost took a step back when she realised that heat was all for Penelope alone, smiling and thanking which ever naughty angel was looking out for her friends, it was about damn time.

"You have an hour and then I want it back" she told him, watching as he wandered to a secluded table and started making notes.

"Oh poor Penelope you are not going to know what's hit you" JJ thought as she went back to work with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - sadly I do not own 'Criminal minds', 'Fifty shades of Grey' or Shemar Moore ***_**weeps bitterly**_*****

Morgan's plan was unfolding nicely in his head, after being mildly surprised by the passages Penelope had obviously re-read many times - if the condition of the book was any indication.

The pages tattered and dog eared as if she had read them multiple times.

_*I'll show you multiple Goddess* _he mused as he flipped some more pages.

Shaking his head he read on, finding himself more than a little turned on at the words that grabbed his attention and stroked his …imagination.

He coughed slightly and shifted in his seat, his mind was putting himself and Garcia in to some of those situations and he found the combination of the writing and his own fertile imagination a heady mix.

An hour later JJ walked past the table and grabbed the book, he frowned at her as she told him "Time's up" and grumbled as she sauntered back to her office, maybe he should pick up his own copy on the way home from work and do some more research but right now he needed to see Penelope and put phase one in to effect.

Realising he had better actually do some work today he strode to his desk in the bull pen with a new sense of purpose and a certain blonde tech princess on his mind. After doing some very mundane and brain achingly boring paperwork he went in search of Garcia.

He found her back at the coffee machine, grumbling to herself about whoever had forgotten to refill the pot.

"Hello my beautiful goddess" Derek purred as he came up behind her, she glanced at him over her shoulder and went back to grumbling.

"I mean it Derek the next time this happens I am setting up camera's and catching the inconsiderate ape in the act – I need my coffee – I need the caffeine damnit if I am going to be on top of my game for you" she told him as she reached up to grab more sweet and low from the top cabinet.

Leaning in close he whispered in her ear "You can be on top of me anytime baby girl." He smiled as he saw her jolt and go back to the cabinet to hide the inevitable flush he had caused.

Derek moved in close behind her and placed a hand on her hip, squeezing just a little more than was necessary, reaching past her he pushed his body in to hers, her full behind settled in to apex of his thighs and he made sure she knew he was there.

Garcia froze in place, heat spiraling through her at the unexpected way Derek was holding her, her body was pushed up closer to his than ever before, she felt his lips graze her shoulder as he reached for the elusive sweet and low, she almost purred at the contact and then suddenly he moved away and left her standing there confused and more than a little red.

Turning slowly he handed her the pink packet and as her slightly shaking hand went to reach for It he held on for a moment, his thumb stroking over her wrist before he let go.

"So any plans for this weekend P ?" he asked softly, amazed his voice was normal after the way his blood was humming at the contact to her soft skin, it took all he was to not kiss her right there – but he had a plan and Derek was nothing if not a planner.

"Um err nothing, lazy weekend for me – you? Going to a club to pick up flavor of the weekend?" she asked her heart sinking slightly as she knew she had to be right.

"I haven't done that for a long time baby girl." He told her as he poured them both a fresh cup of coffee; he lent back against the counter and watched her over the rim of his cup.

"So you wanna come over to the new house I just bought?" he asked, his eyes on hers, she looked surprised at his request.

"Why would you want me to do that my noir prince?" Garcia frowned, he never usually asked her to go anywhere with him or her plans for the weekend.

*_Maybe that's because you was with Kevin and your friendship with Derek has been on rocky ground because of the whole Tamara thing.*_ her brain reminded her sharply.

"Because I have missed hanging out with you, thought we might watch a DVD, grab some takeout "

"Mm it sounds like a good plan Agent Morgan" she purred at him, her eyes glinting at whatever mischievous thoughts were racing through her mind.

"I'll pick you at before lunch? Give us some time to do …whatever we wish" he drawled, watching her teeth bite her lip unconsciously.

His mind snapped to attention, moving swiftly he crowded against her, his eyes on her lips as she took in a sharp intake of breath at his lust filled gaze.

Stoking a finger down her smooth cheek Morgan told her softly "Sometimes Miss Garcia I think you do that just to tease me"

He watched her blink owlishly at him in astonishment.

"What did I do?" she asked her voice sounding a little breathless to her own ears.

"Nibble on that luscious full bottom lip of yours, I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks?" he questioned, his voice dipping to a rough purr as he closed the millimeters between them and ran his tongue along her lip, he felt her catch her breath at the brief contact and took a step back.

"Trust me baby you don't need that sugar you taste sweet enough for me already, see you tomorrow" and with that he turned and left a stunned and toughly turned on Garcia gaping at him in his wake.

*_Oh good lord what was that about! And I have to spend the whole day with him! Sweet oracles help me*_ she thought as she turned and slowly went back to her office, slightly dazed and more than a little confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - sadly I do not own 'Criminal minds', 'Fifty shades of Grey' or Shemar Moore ***_**wails in frustration**_*****

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had my daughter's birthday party last weekend so chaos and craziness! **

**Hopefully I will be updating quicker from now on – as always reviews make me type faster! Thanks for all the reviews, likes and alerts on this story so far! Makes me .**

**A/N 2 : On a side note I also make fanvids which are housed on YouTube – under the name bagpussjocken – so far I have a few Buffy vids and 1 Morgan/Garcia vid up – working on a new one right now – any ideas for song choice's would be greatly apprieacted! – send me a note on here or leave me a comment on YouTube and I will try and make them! **

Penelope was nervous, which was ridiculous she knew but at 12.45 on Saturday afternoon she was pacing her apartment and wondering for the hundredth time if she was wearing the right clothes, was her hair just right? Why Derek was suddenly becoming so full on with his flirting.

It wasn't like it was a new thing between them, they had flirted from the moment he had called her Baby girl to get her attention during a case 8 years ago but now something was different.

He didn't usually crowd her out when they spoke or grind himself in to her as she was making coffee and he sure as hell had never even come near her lips for a kiss or a lick like he had yesterday.

*_Breathe girl breathe – it wasn't a kiss it was a ...taste?*_

Blowing out a breath in frustration at the strange turn of events Garcia wandered back in to her bedroom to check her outfit one more time, seeing as she wasn't really sure what they were doing or where they were going – other than his new house of course.

Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed as she took in the blue jeans, pink shirt (top 3 buttons open as always.)

*_If you got it flaunt it* _she thought with a giggle.

Pursing her lips she slicked on another coat of lip gloss and made sure her up do was still up – she looked at her watch again and saw that she had 5 minutes until he got there.

She did know why she was feeling so on edge, there had never been anything between them but harmless flirting ... okay pretty heavy flirting but then again it was Derek Morgan she was flirting with, the man was built to tease but he had never given any indication that he wanted more.

Which is how she came to end up dating Kevin, he was a nice enough guy but he was no Morgan, but to Penelope's mind Derek was out of her league – on the romantic front anyway.

He was her best friend and that had been a surprise when that had happened, she didn't think they would get on so well when she was drafted in to the BAU – big bad Derek Morgan, he wasn't just the muscle of the BAU he was as smart as any of the others, but he was more of a hands on agent unlike Reid who saw more power in the logic and words behind a case than kicking a door down and getting hands on with whichever UNSUB they were after.

How Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan had become such fast friends was not only a surprise to her but to everyone else in the BAU – maybe it was because most of the other women he knew at work followed him around like lost sheep, except for JJ, Elle and then Emily they knew him too well for that – maybe it was because she knew she didn't have a chance with her statuesque god of chocolate thunder so she could be her real scatty self, which he seemed to find pretty funny and adorable.

Their relationship had moved from gentle teasing to harmless flirting to full on nasty flirtation when they knew no one else was around – after she had asked Strauss to "Talk dirty to me" they had become a bit more careful when they knew they might be overheard.

Penelope sat on the edge of the couch and twisted her fingers nervously, if she was honest with herself part of her had always wanted more but the blonde geeky tech goddess's of this world rarely got the hot stuff they dreamed on – so she took him anyway she could and she was glad of that, he had stolen a much larger part of her heart now she knew the real him, he wasn't a very open person with many people – and she could count herself as lucky that he was with her.

She had lost count of the times he had shown up at her apartment in the middle of the night after a case. They both knew he couldn't face going back to an empty house when he got back from a bad assignment, she would let him in, hold him tight and then make up the couch for him for the night – it was a routine they had got in to so well she had even given him a key.

Kevin hadn't liked that but he soon realised it was futile to bitch about Morgan to Garcia – Derek was her constant – Kevin had to get used to it.

Truth be known Morgan was a huge stumbling block between Penelope and Kevin, she had lost count of the amount of times that Lynch had accused not only her but Morgan (never to his face of course) of having an affair – or lustful thoughts – she had always claimed he was crazy and they were just friends but if she was honest with herself she had lustful thoughts of her noir prince since the first moment she had laid eyes on him.

He had called her Gomez across the bullpen at their first meeting, she had rightly not listened to the name thinking that the velvety soft voice was calling someone else, then she had heard "Babygirl?" and being an inquisitive person had turned to see which vision of loveliness he was flirting with, only to stop with a start when she saw his dark eyes focused solely on her.

They had become fast friends after that encounter, their chats becoming increasingly X-rated as time went on – it was jokey harmless fun to them – to everyone else it looked more like foreplay and the first stirs of something more serious.

Garcia was a sensible if slightly daffy woman, even though she wished for more and had lost count of the amount of times she had been left red-faced and more than slightly damp at some of Derek's saucy and naughty suggestions she knew it was all in fun and teasing on his part.

*_wasn't it? Yesterday he seemed pretty fierce in his flirting*_ shaking her head to clear the ridiculous notion she glanced at the clock again and realised he would be there any moment.

As if on cue there was a sharp knock on the door – taking a deep breath she smoothed her hands over her hair once more, making sure the blonde curls were laying perfectly as she rose and opened the door – her breath catching in her throat for a moment as her vision was filled with the most perfect specimen of maleness she had ever seen.

Derek stood before her wearing snug black jeans, a cream Henley with the top two buttons open, a couple of inches of his satiny chest on show, his black work boots were scuffed and well worn but it was the smile that danced around his sculpted lips that drew her attention.

"Hello Penelope are you ready?" he asked, his voice soft as he looked her over, his eyes telling her he liked what he saw.

Penelope nodded silently and turned to grab her bag when she felt his hand close over her wrist.

Her puzzled gaze flew to his, she could feel his strong tapered fingers stroking the soft skin on the inside of her wrist as he backed her up against the wall, she had to tip her head back to look at him – she saw his eyes on her mouth and could almost feel the pressure there.

Warmth flooded her thighs, as her hands went instinctively to his chest, her mind flooded with images and confusion as she struggled to form a single word.

"Derek?" she whispered, she bit her lip – and gasped as his eyes narrowed and his head bowed to hers, his forehead resting against hers as she growled.

"Don't do that" before he swooped down and kissed her lightly once, twice then plundered her mouth quickly with his own, his lips firm and warm, his tongue flicking over her lips enough to make her gasp before he nipped her lower lip sharply – she cried out and he stepped back.

"Just a reminder come on" he told her as he took her hand and led her from the apartment.

"What? Um Where are we going?" she asked minutes later as they drove along in his truck, her mind was reeling to the kiss and she still had no clear thoughts on what was going on.

"Hardware store then my house, I thought you might like to see it. "

His voice not revealing any of the inner turmoil he was feeling – when he had kissed her it was meant to be simple, quick and to stop her nibbling on full lower lip, he knew kissing her would be explosive but he had not thought the rug would be pulled from under his world and libido as he fought to not drag her in to the bedroom then and there.

Ten minutes later they were wandering around the local hardware store – Morgan had surprised her by holding her hand as soon as they had left the truck, that was anew development for them but she didn't dare ask him why – her nerves where shot as it was.

"So what are we looking for?" she asked.

Morgan looked down at her and smiled slightly as he spoke "Oh a few things – some cable ties, masking tape, 5 yards of natural filament rope and some new blue coveralls – don't want to make myself to dirty now do I?" he told her.

Penelope's eyes went wide as he listed the things off – her mind racing back to where she had heard that list before.

As Derek went to pay for his items she realised just where she had heard them before.

*_oh sweet oracle he knows about my new obsession or maybe he is in to the same stuff as the delectable Mr Grey...stop thinking like that Penelope! Oh how am I going to make it through the day*_

Once they got back to the truck Morgan threw his purchase in the back and opened the door for Penelope, bowing slightly as he told her with a smile.

"My lady?"

Penelope giggled "Oh thank you sir" as she went to move to climb in Morgan stepped forward, effectively trapping her between the truck and his warm solid body, he leaned close and whispered.

"I like it when you call me Sir" and with that he ran his tongue over her lower lip again and picking her up, set her in the seat and closed the door.

_*Oh my goddess! He knows and it seems he likes it! – I hope this day is over quickly because I don't think my heart or panties is going to make it in one piece!*_

**A/N 3 – How fast or slow do you want this story to go? More teasing or straight in to the naughty Mr Grey stuff lol – inquiring minds want to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still do not own "Criminal Minds" – "Fifty shades of Grey" or sadly the delectable Shemar Moore! *cries bitterly* - I just like to play with them for a while lol**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites on this story! Seems the thought of Derek Morgan as Mr Grey is not only my fantasy lol – enjoy! **

**A/N two – I will update this story as fast as I can buy my little girl is now on summer holidays – so less time writing and more time on momma duty right now.**

Garcia sat in the truck and felt like she had been holding her breath the whole way to Derek's new house, She knew he was in the middle of renovations so she had no idea how far along he was – Buying and fixing up old properties was Derek's way to unwind after a case.

She guessed knocking down walls and making the place nice and new again helped him, the same way theatre helped her – it let them put their minds somewhere else for a while and in their jobs they needed that more than ever sometimes.

Looking over at Derek she realised just how much he needed that – but right now Penelope's nerves were shot, her temper was fraying and her panties were more than a little damp.

Morgan hadn't said a word since they had started driving, or since he had kissed her outside the hardware store and this was making her more confused than ever, sighing she leant back in the seat and tried to calm down and make it through the day.

Once they reached his house and the truck stopped she went to move to open the door when suddenly Derek's arm went in front of her and he growled one word.

"Wait"

Penelope looked at him with startled eyes and frowned as he jumped from the truck and walked around to her side of the beast – in those few seconds she made a decision silently prayed that it wasn't the wrong one.

Derek opened the door and helped her down, sliding his hands over her curves and almost moaned in frustration. This flirting was almost killing him, he wanted her to realise she was meant for him but he also wanted her to experience her new found fantasies and freedom after she had split with Lynch.

_*I am sure Kevin wasn't the most imaginative in the bedroom and my pretty momma was built for fun and sex*_

Penelope's breath hitched as she felt his hands sliding over her, she decided in that instant that Derek Morgan was not the only one who could tease. Closing the distance between them she pressed closer to him, looking up in to his narrowed eyes, his lips quirked for a moment before he fought for control.

"What do you think you are doing Babygirl?"

"Making the playing field more even Mr Morgan." she quipped as she wriggled and danced out of his embrace.

"Penelope" he warned as he stalked towards her, she was backing slowly up the path away from him.

"Yes Derek?" she teased, coming to an abrupt halt as her back connected with the front door.

Her eyes went wide as his narrowed on her; he closed the distance and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her snugly against him.

"What am I going to do with you Penelope." he whispered and he kissed her temple softly, the tension in his body uncoiling at the contact.

Smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck she murmured in to his neck "Anything you want to Mr Grey."

His eyes flashed to hers and her breath got stuck somewhere in her chest as he fished the keys from his pocket and opened the door, he nipped at her earlobe as he walked her inside and closed the world away behind them.

Once inside Derek pushed her gently against the door, his hands drifting to her hips as he lowered his mouth to hers, pausing for a second to whisper against her lips.

"You're ruining all my plans baby"

Penelope closed the distance between them.

"I would hate to do that too my vision"

Closing her eyes she touched her lips to his and heard his answering groan as he hauled her fully against himself, she revelled in his caresses.

Her mind reeling with questions, reasons and thoughts that demanded to be answered and dreamed – she could feel his large hands sneak around to her butt and her mind seemed to scream.

_*Why now Derek! I haven't changed in the last 8 years so why do you want me now?" *_

Her rampant thoughts suddenly got the better of her and she pushed him away, Derek narrowed his eyes as she suddenly bolted and put herself a safe distance from himself – standing behind an overstuffed couch that had seen better days that was presently in his living room.

"Penelope?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her sudden demeanour - he thought he was the one playing games.

"Derek what's going on here?" she asked, her fingers twisting together as she watched him start to stalk her around the room, every step forward he took she took one in retreat.

"What do you mean?" he frowned, wondering why she kept moving away from him.

"If this is because I am reading that book..." she started and paused when she saw something flicker across his face.

"Oh that book was a revelation to me – in a few ways – never thought it would get you so hot and bothered princess." He grinned.

At those words Penelope stopped and glared at him "And why shouldn't it? I am a single woman with a healthy regard for sex – who for the last few years has had nothing but vanilla." she told him hotly – then closed her eyes as she realised she had given a little too much away.

"Ah so Lynch wasn't up to scratch in the bedroom department huh? I always figured as much." He all but sneered.

"Why would you even been considering that!" Penelope fumed, not noticing how close to her he had got.

"Because I wanted to be the one sleeping with you that's why." he snapped, his temper flaring as he grabbed her around the waist and crushed his lips to her own, he heard her squeak of surprise, felt her hands clutch at his back as she fought him for a second and then moaned long and loud as her hands cupped the back of his head and kissed him back just as fiercely, lips sliding and tongues mating in a frenzy – he pulled away from her and asked her a very important question.

"So baby girl you want to stick to vanilla or you going to give chocolate a try this time?"

Penelope opened her eyes slowly, half afraid she was dreaming, she saw his hot look and for a moment couldn't speak – he wanted her – she was positive of that – maybe she shouldn't ask the questions and just go with the flow – but she was Penelope Garcia, she questioned everything.

"You know how much I adore my god of chocolate thunder – but why now sweetie?" she all but whispered, almost scared to hear the reply.

Derek ran a fingertip over her plump lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he told her honestly.

"Because now you are single – but you need to understand if we do this? Your mine and nothing is going to change that."

Garcia smiled and raised her lips to his again as she whispered.

"So Mr Morgan just what do you have planned?"

**A/N three - hmmm so as always reviews make me type faster – I am trying to keep the tension up but next chapter Derek is going to be demanding a little more lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do not own "Criminal Minds" – "Fifty shades of Grey" or sadly the delectable Shemar Moore! *cries bitterly* - I just like to play with them for a while lol**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites on this story – the response has taken me a bit by surprise so ty ty !**

Derek smiled down at her, watching her cheeks flush as she saw the passion and lust plainly in his eyes for the first time.

"Oh I have many things planned for you Ms Garcia, it just depends if you will agree to my terms?" he told her as he slid a finger along her cheek, feeling the heat from her blush warm his already heated skin.

"T…Terms?" Penelope stuttered frowning slightly, a shiver passing over her skin from his light contact.

Derek took her hand in his and led her to the couch, sitting down he tugged her in to his lap, smiling a little as she wriggled to try and get away.

"You keep doing that and things are going to go way too fast for us both Babygirl – and I like to go slowly, very very slowly" he whispered, his eyes drifting to her cleavage that was almost eye level with him at that moment.

Penelope's breath hitched as she felt his gaze traveling over the swell of her breasts, her brain was screaming in two different directions – on the one side she was so confused she thought she could have been dreaming while on the other she was so turned on she would have happily agreed to anything Derek had to say at that moment.

"So – terms. I promise that I will not be involved with anyone else while we are together and I expect the same from you, also how dark do you want your chocolate to be because right now Babygirl my thoughts on the fun we could have are getting naughtier by the moment." He told her, he raised his eyes to hers as he trailed a finger over her cleavage, watching as her breath caught and her head tipped back in pleasure at his feather light touch.

There was silence as he waited for her to reply, finally he removed his fingers and brought them to her chin, dipping her face down to his – her eyes snapping open and colour flooding her face as she realized what he was asking.

"You really want to do those things from the book? With me?" she asked her body feeling more alive than it had in the whole time she had been with Kevin, but also fear was snaking though her system at him laughing at her assumption.

"No Sexy Momma" he told her quietly.

Derek watched as humiliation flashed across Penelope's pretty face, he could almost hear the cogs in her mind whirling at his words as she tried to move away from him - he put his hands on her waist to still her movement and waited until her eyes met his again, cursing himself as he saw the tears that were beginning to form there.

"Pump your brakes Babygirl and let me finish. I don't want to do those things from the book. I want to do all the things I have been thinking of for years with you, I have been dreaming and fantasying about your sassy mouth kissing me all over, wondering how amazing your eyes will look while I am inside you" he pulled her closer, his lips grazing hers as he whispered " and I cannot wait to hear your sexy voice when you moan my name." as he growled the last word his control snapped and he slanted his lips over her surprised mouth, kissing her deeply.

Penelope felt like she was drowning in not only words but now in the sensations his words were evoking in her, her thighs were burning, her panties soaked and nipples straining at the leash to be freed.

Moaning his name as his lips traveled down her throat, his tongue dipping and tasting between her creamy breasts, on a ragged sigh he pulled back and stared at her for confirmation – Penelope could only nod mutely at his unasked question – then cry out as she was suddenly flipped on to her back on the couch.

A small cloud of dust rose around them as Morgan deftly snapped open the buttons on her shirt, their legs were tangled his lower body cradled in the juncture of her thighs, he rubbed against her and moaned loving the sweet torture he was inflicting on himself.

Penelope watched as he opened her shirt, her eyes closing as he ground in to her, and then snapping open as she heard his feral moan of pleasure.

_*Hot damn! He made that sound because of me? Wow little old me! Hmmm I wonder what other sounds I can make him make – Mr. Morgan I have fantasies too my dear* _

Taking a deep breath Penelope slipped her small hands under the edge of his shirt, her fingers softly caressing his skin, he moved slightly and looked down at her, surprised she had been so bold – he needed her to know who was in charge of this game because right at that moment, with her nails digging lightly in to his solid muscles his resolve was slipping.

"So you want to get the games started right now Penelope?" he queried, watching her closely as she nodded once – then grinned wolfishly as he saw her spark of surprise at his next movement.

He took her hands in his, cuffing her wrists with one of his larger hands above her head.

"Then rule number one silly girl, you don't get to touch me until I tell you." He explained, he almost laughed as she pouted at his words.

"Oh do not worry my princess I will be touching you though"

Penelope's eyes widen slightly as he flicked her shirt open, and motioned for her to stand.

Taking her hands in his he led her through the house to one of the very few rooms that were complete – his bedroom.

Penelope was surprised how light and airy it was, she was expecting a den of sin complete with black satin sheets and bondage gear and instead found herself in a luxurious, pampering expanse of indulgence. Creams and gold dominated the décor, while a huge bed dominated the floor space, paired with heavy pine furniture and floor to ceiling mirrors on one wall.

"It looks great" she told him honestly, turning in to his arms as he tugged her against him, dipping his head he kissed the side of her neck and whispered.

"You look better Angel." his lips grazing her neck as he moved around her until she was in front of him, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see their reflection looking back at her.

Derek met her eyes in the mirror and leaning forward traced the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue – Penelope closed her eyes at the sensation only to snap them open again when she heard him growl in her ear.

"Watch me"

Startled blue eyes flicked to his deep brown ones, she could see the glint in them and for once had no clue what he was going to do – but she knew instinctively that he would never hurt her, maybe breaking her heart in all this but that didn't count because thankfully he didn't seem to know how deep her love for him flowed.

Penelope felt him gently pull her shirt from her shoulders and watched as he tossed it aside along with his own – she could feel the heat from his chest against her back as she arched against him.

Again and again his lips moved over her neck and shoulders, soft kisses, long licks that left wet rails over her satiny skin, their contrast struck her as beautiful she as creamy white as he was caramel brown – she longed to touch his skin but from this angle all she could do was watch.

Her breath got stuck somewhere in her throat as she felt his fingers move to the clasp of her pink bra, her hands moved to cover her breasts until she heard him growl in disapproval, dropping her hands away she clenched her fists as he pulled the satin away, she closed her eyes from the mirror, not wanting to see any disappointment in his features, she went stock still as he gently traced around the nipple, she heard him sigh and she was about to apologies and dash from the room when his next words shook her to the core.

"Just as I had always dreamed Babygirl, see you fit perfectly in my hands" his breath tickled her neck as he spoke and she opened her eyes to watch as he cupped each breast in the palm of each his large hands – he was right – they fit like they were made to be there.

He didn't seem disappointed Garcia thought, watching and feeling him flick and tug at her nipples, she desperately wanted to feel his mouth on her but he was not budging from his stance behind her, she leant back and rested her head against his collar bone, feeling his erection nuzzled against her rear she couldn't resist squirming closer, only to have Derek pinch her nipple, not harshly but enough to make her open her eyes and look at his reflection in shock.

"None of that princess, my games remember?"

Nodding mutely she was entranced by his fingers moving over her skin, trailing lower on her belly, circling and dipping in to her belly button – her reaction to which was a sharp hitch in breath at the sensation.

He distracted her by kissing along her neck, whispering naughty and sweet words in her ear as he slowly opened her jeans, her first realisation of this movement was when she felt one of his fingers press lightly at her panties, she gulped and flushed when she realized how wet she was and lifting her eyes to him in the mirror she saw his smile at the touch.

"Mmm so soft my Angel" he whispered, his finger crooking around the panties edge and stroking the satiny skin beneath, her wetness was not a surprise, he was so turned on he could hardly walk, being this close to her at last was the sweetest torture he had ever known.

"Derek" Penelope moaned throatily as he began a steady rhythm between her thighs, her knees felt weak at the contact and he must have sensed it because he suddenly looped his other arm around her waist and hauled her to his chest, keeping her upright while his fingers danced inside her.

Penelope watched his hand moving in the mirror – the sight of it making the feelings ten times sharper and brighter – she arched back and looped her arm around his neck, needing to hold him to feel some purchase on reality as flicked at her clit with his thumb, two long fingers caressing her wet inner walls, he could feel them pulsing around him, knew she was close to coming apart – he looked at her in the mirror – his blonde haired angel had never looked so sexy or so wanton in her life and it was all for him.

Pride and possessiveness bubbled up in his chest as he watched her, her teeth biting her lower lip, her shapely hips keeping up with the tempo of his clever fingers; he could see she was close.

"Baby girl open your eyes" he commanded, nipping at her earlobe to make her comply.

Suddenly he found himself drowning in the depths of feelings he could see in her eyes, and being the true Alpha male that he was his pride bloomed at the sight, he leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to see how amazing you look when you cum" he told her softly, her eyes widen slightly at his words, her head tipped back as the feelings began to swamp her.

Derek's fingers pumped inside her three more times then gave her swollen and oh so responsive clit a pinch and he felt Garcia surrender to the feelings, her mouth opened in a long moan as her inner walls clamped around his fingers, he wished at that moment that he was truly inside her – but he wanted to show his Babygirl the many levels of true pleasure.

Penelope leaned heavily against his chest her knee's shaking at the explosions that had passed through her body, she felt Derek slip from her body and turn her in his arms, bending quickly he scooped her up and held her against his chest, raining kisses over her face and mouth as he moved them to the bed, he lay her down then followed, kissing her deeply as her fingers clutched at the back of his head, her breathing still ragged.

Pulling back he looked at her, her face flushed, her hair damp around the temple, a satisfied smile playing around her full lips.

"So Babygirl think you are going to want move on to step two?" he whispered as he bent his head and kissed her nose.

He heard her delighted giggle as she spoke "My noir prince I am ready for just about anything now"

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far – so any ideas on what you would like to see? Am I moving to slow or is Derek teasing Penelope just enough? lol – reviews make me happy and type faster ! lol thanks all!**


End file.
